mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kotono Mitsuishi
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|children = 1|known for = Sailor Moon as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Neon Genesis Evangelion as Misato Katsuragi Mobile Suit Gundam SEED as Murrue Ramius One Piece as Boa Hancock Zombieland Saga as Tae Yamada|active = 1988-present|status = Active}} (born December 8, 1967) is a prolific Japanese seiyū (voice actress) from Tokyo. As a young girl, Mitsuishi lived in Nagareyama, Chiba. Mitsuishi graduated from high school in 1986, and entered the Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. While attending the academy, she began working part time as an elevator girl in the Sunshine 60 building. Afterward, she found a position as an office lady, but because of taking too much time off, she was forced to quit. In 1988, Mitsuishi made her seiyū debut as Tomoyo in the OVA Ace wo Nerae! 2. She became an instant celebrity with her role as Usagi Tsukino when Sailor Moon debuted in 1992, and her popularity increased again with her role as Misato Katsuragi in the anime TV series Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is considered one of the most influential seiyū in the business; the animated adaptation of Ebichu was largely produced because of her interest in the project. Mitsuishi is married and has one daughter. In a digression to her OL days, she rides a Yamaha FZ250 Phazer motorcycle. Mitsuishi is a freelancer and a former member of the talent management firm Arts Vision. __TOC__ Anime Listed alphabetically by title. Leading roles in bold. TV *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' (Ginger) *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (Count Hōbari's wife) *''Ajimu: Kaigan Monogatari'' (Kyōko) *''Angelic Layer'' (Shoko Asami) *''Anpanman'' (Maron-kun) *''Bucket de Gohan'' (Mint) *''Battle Fighters Garō Densetsu 2'' (Mai Shiranui) *''Blue Seed'' (Kōme Sawaguchi) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Maki Matsumoto) *''Claymore (Jean) *''Corrector Yui'' (Freeze) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Ageo-sensei) *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Akira Kijou) *''Detective Academy Q'' (Hitomi Tachikawa) *''Dokkoida?!'' (Sayuri Yurine, Hyacinth) *''Detective Conan'' (Kir (Rena Mizunashi), Yuri Konno) *''Doraemon'' (Tamako Nobi) *''Dragon Half'' (Mink) *''Excel Saga'' (Excel) *''Flame of Recca'' (Kagehōshi, Kagerō) *''Flower Witch Mary Bell'' (Ribbon, Tap) *''Fruits Basket'' (Kagura Sohma) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Gracia Hughes) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' (Asuka Sugō) *''Gear Fighter Dendoh'' (Orie Kusanagi, Vega, narrator, announcer) *''Genji Tsuushin Agedama'' (Ibuki Hiraya) *''Ghost Stories'' (Kayako Miyanoshita) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Urumi Kanzaki) *''Gundam'' **''After War Gundam X'' (Toniya Malme) **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (Murrue Ramius, Haro, Ezaria Joule, narrator) **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Murrue Ramius, narrator) *''Hare Tokidoki Buta'' (Kazuko-sensei) *''Hidamari no Ki'' (Oshina) *''High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi'' (Yukari Kawai, female student B) *''Hyper Police'' (Fonne Walkure) *''Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (Kim Kyung Hwa) *''Jungle Ōja Tā-chan'' (Helen Noguchi) *''Kaleido Star: Arata naru Tsubasa'' (Cathy) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (Saki Matsubara) *''King of Bandit Jing'' (Izarra) *''Zatch Bell!'' (Elle Chivas, Riya) *''Kishin Dōji Zenki'' (Nagi) *''Kocchi Muite! Miiko'' (Mama) *''Legendz'' (Killbeat) *''Mahoraba'' (Yū Minazuki) *''Maze: Bakunetsu Jikū'' (female Maze) *''Monochrome Factor'' (Mayu Asamura) *''Monster Rancher'' (Pixie (Venus)) *''Nabari no Ou'' (Hanabusa Seki) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Yamabuki, Ayaka) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (Seiko Miyoshi) *''Noir'' (Mireille Bouquet) *''Ojarumaru'' (Okame-hime, Hoshino Mama I, Shikibu Akamurasaki) *''One Piece'' (Boa Hancock) *''Oruchuban Ebichu'' (Ebichu) *''Paranoia Agent'' (Harumi Chōno) *''Pokémon'' (Metamon) **''Mewtwo: Ware ha Koko ni Ari!'' (Domino) **''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' (Kuruyo) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (Juri Arisugawa) *''Sailor Moon'' series (Usagi Tsukino, ChibiChibi) *''The Snow Queen'' (Aunete) *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (Madoka Narumi) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (Misaki Kagura) *''Tactics'' (Kyoko Suzakuin) *''Tales of Eternia: The Animation'' (Ekusushia) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (Mary Francis - Japanese Version) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (Celcia Marieclaire) *''Thunder Jet'' (Shimon) *''Wedding Peach'' (Potamos) *''Weiss Kreuz'' (Neu/Asuka Murase) *''Yaiba'' (Sayaka Mine) OVA *''Ace wo Nerae! 2'' (Tomoyo) (Debut Role) *''Ace o Nerae! Final Stage'' (Tomoyo) *''Angelique'' (Rosalia de Catargena) **''Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoir'' (Rosalia de Catargena) **''Angelique: Seichi yori Ai wo Komete'' (Rosalia de Catargena) *''Babel II'' (Juju) *''Birdy the Mighty/''Tetsuwan Birdy (Birdy) *''Blue Seed'' (Kōme Sawaguchi) *''Buttobi CPU'' (Quadra Nackintosh) *''Compiler'' (Nerima Queen) *''Cream Lemon: Young Love—Angie & Rose'' (Angie) *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' (woman) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' (Asuka Sugō) *''Idol Defense Force Hummingbird'' (Satsuki Toreishi) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Katerose von Kreuzer) *''NG Knights Lamune & 40'' (Silver Mountain Dew, girl 1) *''Macross 7: Encore'' (Commander Chlore) *''My My Mai'' (Yua) *''Mewtwo Returns'' as Domino *''POWER DoLLS: Project α'' (Yao Fei Lun) *''Puni Puni Poemy'' (Itsue Aasu) *''Yamato 2520'' (Maki) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (Kiyomi Suga) *''Tales of Seduction'' (Tomoko) *''Tales of Titillation'' (Chami, girl A) *''Ten Tokyo Warriors'' (Hakiri) *''Variable Geo'' (Yuka Takeuchi) *''Voogie's Angel'' (Rebecca) *''Wedding Peach DX'' (Kawanami Hiromi)/(Potamos) *''Visitor'' (Mika Hiiragi) *''Ys Tenkū no Shinden: Adol Kristin no Bōken'' (Lilia) Films *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (Maki Matsumoto) *''Crayon Shin-chan—Mission: Pig's Hoof'' (O-iroke) *''Darkside Blues'' (Mai) *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' (Minami Uehara) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion 1.01: You Are Not Alone'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion 2.02: You Cannot Advance'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''The End of Evangelion'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''Evangelion: Death and Rebirth'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''Gekijōban Garō Densetsu'' (Mai Shiranui) *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (Gracia Hughes) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (Michiko/Ship's Captain) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena: Adolescence of Utena'' (Juri Arisugawa) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie'' (Usagi Tsukino) **''Make Up! Sailor Senshi'' (Usagi Tsukino) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie'' (Usagi Tsukino) *''The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole'' (Usagi Tsukino) **''Ami-chan no Hatsukoi'' (Usagi Tsukino) *''X'' (Satsuki Yatōji) Games Listed alphabetically by title. *''Abarenbō Princess'' (Rouge Victoille) *''Ajito 2'' (Kazumi Saeki) *''Angelique'' (Rosalia de Catargena) *''Angelique Special 2'' (Rosalia de Catargena) *''Armored Core'' (Operator, Computer Voice) *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (Queen, Brandy Taii, Tumbler) *''Catherine'' (Catherine/Katherine) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Christie) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Christie) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Christie) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Christie) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Christie) *''Eberouge 2'' (Lindel Falken) *''Eve burst error Plus'' (Marina Hōjō) *''Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū'' 5-11 (Stadium Announcer) *''Kisetsu wo Dakishimete'' (Tomoko Kokuritsu) *''Knuckle Heads'' (Claudia Silva) *''Little Princess: Marl Ōkoku no Ningyōhime 2'' (Sonya) *''Magna Carta'' (Rianna) *''Melty Blood'' (Aoko Aozaki) *''Menkyo wo Torō! DX 2001 Nendoban'' (Reika Asami) *''Namco x Capcom'' (Kyōko Minazuki) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion 2'' (Misato Katsuragi) **''Eva to Yukai na Nakamatachi'' (Misato Katsuragi) **''Girlfriend of Steel'' (Misato Katsuragi) **''Girlfriend of Steel 2'' (Misato Katsuragi) *''Oni'' (Konoko (AKA Mai Hasegawa)) *''PoPoLoCrois'' series (Narcia, Kai) *''Power DoLLS 2'' (Yao Fei Lun) *''Power Instinct 2'' (Mikazuki Kurumi, Kurara Hananokoji) *''Puyo Puyo CD'' (Arle Nadja) **''Puyo Puyo Tsū CD'' (Arle Nadja) *''Rival Schools'' (Kyoko Minazuki) **''Project Justice'' (Kyoko Minazuki) *''Shining Force CD'' (Narrator) *''Shinrai'' (Nohime Fujizuru) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Misato Katsuragi, Toniya Malme, Vega, Murrue Ramius) *''Sailor Moon video games'' (Sailor Moon) *''Wa ga Ryū wo Miyo'' (Kaaya) *''Wild Arms 4'' (Falmel) Dubbing work *''Baywatch'' (Summer (seasons 2-4)) *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (Kiina) *''Batman The Animated Series'' (Summer Gleason) *''Batman: Under The Red Hood'' (Ms. Li) *''Ed'' (Carol) *''Felicity'' (Julie Emrick) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Hilary Banks) *''Gag Manga Biyori'' (Kōsuke Masuda) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (Meredith Grey) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (Lana Lang) *''The Batman'' (Barbra Gordon/Batgirl) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (Barbra Gordon/Batgirl) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (Pepper) *''Van Helsing'' (Anna Valerious) *''X-Men'' (Mystique, Scarlet Witch) Movies *''Love & Pop'' Radio *''Mitsuishi Kotono · Bukkatsu Shiyo!'' *''Mitsuishi Kotono no Eberu Nights'' **''Mitsuishi Kotono no Eberu Nights II'' *''Stardust Dream'' CDs *''Aria'' *''Erementar Gerad—Aozora no Senki—'' *''Samurai Deeper Kyo; as Akari'' *''Seto no Hanayome'' *''Tuxedo Mirage'' *''Phantasy Star: Sealed Memories; as Nei & Neifirst'' Other *''Hakkutsu! Aru Aru Daijiten'' (narrator) *''I Wish You Were Here'' (internet streaming broadcast) *''Koe · Asobu Club'' *''Nandemo Q'' (NHK) (narrator, Urara, multiple other characters) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' pachinko and pachinko slots series (Misato Katsuragi) *''Seishun Adventure: Īsha no Fune'' (Īsha no Fune) *''Tatta Hitotsu no Chikyū'' (Otohime) *''Uchi Kuru!?'' (narrator) External links *Official Website *Mitsuishi Kotono at the Seiyuu database * * Category:1967 births Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ca:Mitsuishi Kotono es:Kotono Mitsuishi fr:Kotono Mitsuishi ko:미쓰이시 고토노 hr:Kotono Mitsuishi it:Kotono Mitsuishi ja:三石琴乃 pl:Kotono Mitsuishi pt:Kotono Mitsuishi sq:Kotono Mitsuishi th:โคโตโนะ มิตสึอิชิ uk:Міцуїсі Котоно zh:三石琴乃 Category:Arts Vision